Because They Are Super Junior, Oneshoot
by HanRarinHani
Summary: Sebenernya isi FF ini terjadi ama Han, tapi, anggap aja yang main itu ELF, coz pasti ada juga ELF laen yang ngalamin ini, ini hanya 'pendapat' Han


[FANFICTION] BECAUSE THEY ARE SUPER JUNIOR [ONESHOOT]

Title : Because They Are Super Junior.

Main Cast :

ELF as Yourself.

Cameo :

Super Junior.

Someone as Your Friend.

Rating : PG-13.

Genre : Friendship, Family, Fluff, dll.

Length : Oneshoot [788 words without ff's id].

Disclamer : -

Note : This is only my imagination and this is only my mind. I love Super Junior, because they are Super Junior and I'm an ELF.

Author : Han Rarin as Hani Qurrota Aini.

**********HAPPY READING**********

Kenapa kau menyukai Super Junior?, apa karena mereka tampan, memiliki suara yang indah?, kaya?, terkenal?, lucu?, atau karena apa?. Pernahkah kau sebagai ELF menerima pertanyaan seperti itu?, apakah kalian memikirkan jawaban dari setiap pertanyaan mengenai hal itu?, terkadang jawabannya adalah karena mereka SEMPURNA di mata kita, tapi apakah memang hanya itu?. *mian, ngrng bgt Han*.

*Author POV*

Kau sedang berjalan mengelilingi toko kaset di daerahmu dengan senyum manis terukir tanpa henti. Hatimu menggebu dan terus meneriakkan nama idolamu. Ketika kakimu melangkah membawamu menuju rak-rak yang berisikan kaset-kaset idolamu yang tersusun rapih, senyummu makin merekah, apalagi saat tanganmu menyentuh cover kaset itu, bahagianya hatimu tak terkira.

"Hai!", seru seseorang menghampirimu.

Kau tersenyum manis menyambut sahabatmu itu.

"Cari apaan sih?, ah, Super Junior?", tanyanya.

Kau mengangguk semangat dan menunjukkan kaset-kaset yang kau genggam.

"Hmmm, aku tak tertarik. Kenapa kau menyukai mereka?"

"…"

Kau terdiam berpikir keras mencari sebuah jawaban yang dapat memuaskan hatimu dan menunjukkan kesungguhanmu padanya kemudian kau tersenyum.

"Karena mereka tampan?"

"Ya"

"Punya suara bagus?"

"Ya"

"Hmmm, tapi banyak yang memilikinya, bukan hanya mereka, lalu kenapa kau begitu menyukai dan mencintai mereka sebesar itu?. Kau rela membuang-buang uangmu hanya untuk membeli suatu barang yang berkaitan dengan Super Junior. Apakah mereka mengetahui kebiasaanmu dan juga penggemar lain?"

Kau terdiam bingung. Dia tersenyum serasa menang telah membuatmu tersesat dalam pertanyaannya dan kemudian berlalu meninggalkanmu yang tertunduk. Tanganmu menggenggam erat kaset di tanganmu.

"Aku mencintai mereka", lirihmu diiringi bulir-bulir air mata.

Beberapa hari kemudian kau termenung memikirkan jawaban atas pertanyaan itu. Tak lama kau lupa akan pertanyaan itu lalu kau kembali ke kebiasaanmu mengoleksi dan memajang hal-hal berhubungan dengan Super Junior dengan hati gembira, karena dengan melakukan itu kau merasa menjadi dirimu kembali dan beberapa beban pikiranmu dapat terkendalikan. Tiap hari rasa cintamu tetap bahkan bertambah. Kau tak pernah malu mengakui kalau kau adalah salah satu dari ELF kepada teman-temanmu, orang-orang sekitarmu, bahkan sahabatmu yang pernah bertanya padamu. Ketika kau tengah senang, tiba-tiba pertanyaan dulu terngiang kembali membuatmu terganggu.

Hari ini kau menonton video tentang Super Junior bersamanya, sahabatmu yang dulu memberi pertanyaan padamu. Dia nampak biasa memandang layar TVmu yang menampilkan video tentang Super Junior, bahkan beberapa kali dia mengeluh untuk mengganti video yang kalian tonton, berbeda denganmu yang dengan semangat menjelaskan hal yang kau ketahui tentang video Super Junior yang kalian tonton, berharap dengan cara itu dia menjadi salah satu yang sama denganmu (ELF) hingga dia bisa tau jawabanmu akan pertanyaannya dulu.

"Kenapa kau begitu menyukai mereka?, bagiku biasa aja", tanyanya menatapmu aneh.

Kau terdiam memikirkan jawaban yang tepat yang bisa kau ucapkan, tapi otakmu enggan untuk berpikir dan hatimu sibuk merasakan cintamu pada mereka. Lama kau berpikir hingga membuatnya bingung dan lama menanti jawaban yang akan keluar dari bibirmu. Lama tak mendengar sepatah kata yang terucap dari bibirmu membuatnya tersenyum mengejek dan pamit pulang.

Kau kembali termenung. Pikiranmu kini kacau memikirkan jawaban yang kau rasa tepat. Hatimu sakit merasa kau bukanlah seorang fans yang baik yang tak bisa memberikan sebuah alasan yang masuk akal kenapa kau mencintai mereka, idolamu. Kini kau menjadi murung tak seceria dulu hanya karena sebuah pertanyaan. Kau ingin menemukan jawaban yang sesungguhnya dari pertanyaannya. Kau kembali melihat video-video mereka yang kau miliki dan menatap poster-poster serta foto-foto mereka, mencoba merasakan dan mengerti alasan mengapa kau mencintai mereka. Hari demi hari bergilir berganti. Kau tetap mengamati hatimu mencoba merasakan cintamu untuk mereka, berharap dengan itu kau akan menemukan jawabannya. Tak terasa minggu pun telah berganti. Satu kalimat yang kau temukan dan dapatkan dari lamunanmu.

'Tanya hatimu, hati takkan bohong!'

Maka saat itu pula hatimu dipenuhi pertanyaan yang sama.

'Kenapa aku mencintai Super Junior?'

Suatu hari kau mendengar sebuah kalimat yang menarik perhatianmu.

'Cinta tak dapat digambarkan seberapa rinci cinta itu' *mang da?, tu hny tlzn Han, klo da brrti mang da x XD*.

Senyummu kembali merekah. Kata-kata itu menyatu dalam pikiran dan hatimu membuatmu menemukan jawabannya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau mencintai Super Junior?", tanyanya yang masih penasaran.

Kau tersenyum dan menjawab dengan mantapnya.

"Because they are SUPER JUNIOR, right, I love them because they are Super Junior and they are belong to be themselves, no other"

Dia berusaha mencerna jawaban simple yang kau ucapkan.

"Kau akan mengerti jika kau adalah aku", ucapmu dan tersenyum bangga.

Right, kau mencintai mereka, berusaha melindungi dan menghibur mereka karena mereka adalah diri mereka bukan orang lain. Jika mereka bukan Super Junior, tak mungkin kau menjadi seorang ELF *pkir z, klo mslny mrk SHINee y psti klian tu Shawol bkn ELF (maybe, tu pmkirn Han)*. Mereka tau kau adalah bagian dari ELF dan mereka tau kalian akan ada untuk mendukung, melindungi, dan menghibur mereka. Sebab itu mereka ada untukmu, berusaha memberikan yang terbaik yang mereka bisa untukmu dan yang lain.

BECAUSE THEY ARE SUPER JUNIOR

AND

WE ARE AN E.L.F.

^*^*^*^*^THE END^*^*^*^*^

Mian ancur 'bgt', Han bru tlz ff ttg ELF ma SJ. Dlm ff ni Han g brmksd mngejk bb/gb laen, Han cm ingt pnggemar SHINee tu Shawol mknny Han blg klo Han fans SHINee, mka fandom Han jg bkln Shawol g kn ELF, tu jg klo SHINee nma fansny Shawol, tp klo SHINee nma fansny ELF y Han jg brrti ttp ELF, mian bgt GJ.

* * *

><p>Review please ^^<p>

Bwt yg ngrsa ngmbek ma ff ni Han BNR2 mnt maf, swer v=0=v Han g mksd ngjek FC laen kuk, klo yg Shawol, y tgl gnti z ELF d ff ni pke Shawol trus SJ dsni pke SHINee ^^

pkony smua FC mncntai Idola mrk krn idola mrk mnjd dri mrk (mdh2n ngrti mksd Han)

skian

bye~


End file.
